


Adventures In Bro Time

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Changing Lives, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Stubborn Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never showed up. </p><p>They had arranged to spend the day battling aliens and blowing shit up, but Stiles never showed up.</p><p>Scott needed to find out Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Bro Time

Stiles sat mulishly on his computer chair and swung around and around. He told himself he wasn't pouting but he was.

The window slid open and Scott landed in a crouch by the aperture. He canted his head to the side and looked confused. "Dude where were you?" He asked.

Stiles frowned and pouted deeper. "Didnt feel like it." He said and spun back to his laptop.

"You could have called, I was worried." Scott frowned. "What's going on? We had arranged to meet up like old times play a few games and eat some junk food. Isaac even made other plans for today."

"Good for Isaac." Stiles mumbles.

Scot's confusion turned to anger. "What the hell?" He spun the chair back round so Stiles was facing him. "Your acting like a five year old who's pissed." Then it dawned on him, he had seen this behaviour with Stiles before. "You are pissed aren't you. Your pissed that someone else is playing with your Scott Toy."

Stiles looked away. "Whatever. Just go."

Scott stood there for the moment his anger flashing across his face as his wolf features fought with his human features. His eyes burned red. Then he stopped. "No, no were not doing this again." He wandered over to the bed and sat down facing Stiles. "You dont get to do this again."

Scott sighed as Stiles looked at him.

"Every time someone comes along, I get dropped to a back burner, or forgotten about." Stiles finally said, crossing his arms.

Scott whined and let out an exasperated breath. "Stiles it's time to face facts, were not in kindergarten any more. We are changing as people. I will always be your best friend, but now your not my only friend. I'm sorry if that's hard, but were adults now. I admit I did things wrong with Allison, but it was a consuming type of love that I had never had before and it burned me. Burned a few of us. I cut you out because like you, I didnt know how to have more than one friend at a time. It was always you and me, Stiles and Scott, We were know but one name when there was trouble 'ScottnStiles'. We only had each other."

Scott stood up and paused a bit as Stiles watched him. Scott ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "We both weren't designed for more than one person in our lives beyond our parents and grandparents. Only children that were 'freaks' to everyone else. Course we found each other and it was one of the best days of my life, it used to be the best day, but like us things are changing." Scott looked at Stiles and saw his eyes tracking him so he carried on. "Allison was the first real change in our dynamic in things after the biggest change, the bite. She showed how not ready we were to have anyone else really in our lives. I got lost in her. I see that now and it hurt you. Then came the pack, and Isaac."

Stiles shifted in his seat. He looked at Scott when he mentioned Isaac's name.

"I know buddy." Scott said." It was a new thing to find out you could have more than one best friend. You were Stiles my oldest and bestest friend, but here was Isaac, someone that could get a whole nother part of me. Part of me that you could never get. God I tried to learn my lesson and include both of you. Spend time with both of you. But this time I wasnt the one making it hard, was I. You couldn't accept him, and not accepting Isaac is hard, I mean he's Isaac." Scott stopped by the book case and moved a couple of the action figures.

"Man we didnt speak for what felt like the longest times. Did you know how hard that was for me, how hard it was that I couldnt tell my best friend that I was falling in love again but slowly, how I was starting to feel something for another guy. That was a shocker." Scott stopped and got a far away look for a second. Stiles snorted. "Oh I know you were going through your own sexual awakening. But I needed my best friend and I had to turn to Derek of all people. Imagine the teeth getting pulled in that conversation learning that wolves tend to be omnisexual, Yeah I know he stole that word from Captain Jack after you made him watch torchwood. Thats what annoyed me most, you could find new friends but I wasnt allowed too."

Stiles sighed. "I didnt mean to be like that."

Scott looked over his shoulder at him. "I know. It took us long enough to work that out, fell over a few times, banged heads. Shouted. But maybe had a more real friendship after it." Scott stood for a moment or too. "Were changing again and your fighting it. I get that."

"You don't seem to be." Stiles told him.

"Oh believe me large parts of me are petrified by this. Really." Scott went back to the bed and slumped down onto it. "Dude. we are always going to be friends you and I. In a stupid way were each other first proper romance, but without the icky bit. Except that one time we kissed... Anyway. You will always have a place in my heart, But I've learned that my heart is big enough for more than just you. As hard as that may be to hear."

Scott looked at Stiles and waited. Finally Stiles stood up and paced.

"I get that things are changing, I get that we can have more than one friend... I really do. But this is changing things. Forever." Stiles finally said.

Scott looked at his flailing friend and softly said. "I know."

"I just... I just don't want to loose you and me." Stiles hissed out like it hurt.

Scott stood up and embraced Stiles. "Dude, there will always be a you and me. You are my brother from another mother. You are my first and bestest friend." He said and sniffed when he felt the tear running down his cheek, knowing Stiles had a similar one. "You and me, ScottnStiles till the end. But now, now I'm going to be ScottnIsaac as well. Just like if you can get your shit together you will be StilesnDerek."

Stiles sighed and leaned into his brothers embrace. "It's happening so fast"

Scott snorted. "Its been six years, We both have graduated from college man. I'm a partner in the Vet practice, and Deaton seems to be giving me more and more of it. Isaac is teaching kindergarten. The way those kids make him smile.  Lets face it in wolf law, Isaac and I have been mated since year two. But now, now we make it official with the human laws. Then we can see about adopting or surrogate. We want a cub or two. I want this with Isaac."

Stiles sighed. "I know, I'm being stupid. I didnt think making it official like this would hurt like it has. But man you have your whole lives together worked out... wow I mean... pups and everything."

Scott pulled Stiles back in for another hug. "Oh man, you are just a mess. You have worse jitters than I do."

Scott looked over to the door and saw Derek smiled at the pair of them and walk away when Scott gave him a wink.

"Look, I need my best friend to stand by me as I say to the only other man I truly love that I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I need my best friend to be there." Scott told him.

Stiles nodded and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I will be, right by your side as Lydia marries my werewolf best friend to his mate."

Scott snorted. "Only Lydia would  get certified as a justice of the peace so she could run the whole wedding."

Stiles shrugged. "That's Lydia."

"True" Scott replied.

Scott looked at the clock. "Hey it's only two, we can still get in some classic CoD and maybe some Halo. Got to have some sort of a Best friend bachelor party right. Before the main party tonight."

"Going to be a great Uncle." Stiles said with a smile and Scott nodded. "Yeah let's go. I need to kick your wolfy ass."

Scott play punched Stiles shoulder. "You always get to kick my wolfy ass... When I let you." He said with a smirk,

Stiles argued that point and the pair left the room arguing about game scores.

 


End file.
